iHelp You Out
by NagiR
Summary: Shannon wants Freddie, badly. In which Sam, although, without her consent, is going to help the dear tech-nerd out.


**AN**: Yo, it's Nagi again. It's been a (two?) week(s) or so (I don't know how many days, but it's been long enough) since I last posted anything for iCarly, so I decided to post this little piece I wrote in a couple of sit downs. Be prepared for some cliché-ness, I know it's been done before, but I don't know if it's been done for iCarly yet. So, yeah. 'Kay, let's get on with this.

**Disclaimer**: I dun own iCarly. D:

**Important Note**: Sooome cursing. And excuse the title of this chapter. The word molesting is used to describe someone pestering another. O.o

iHelpYouOut

_Shannon wants Freddie, badly. In which Sam (although, without her consent) is going to help the dear tech-nerd out._

**Molesting Freddie**

While sporting an afro with a hat, and sunglasses, I walked down a hallway of Ridgeway Schools. I had only worn this getup once before (when Sam had announced that I had never kissed anyone on iCarly) to hide from everyone, but now I was wearing it to hide from _Shannon_. Remember the girl I, along with Sam, and Carly, tried to hook up with Gibby while she had a _major_ crush me? Yeah. That was the one. And guess what: she still had a crush on me after _two_ years. And now, after throwing away all of her little love letters, and rejecting her on many occasions, she was coming after me, whether I liked her or not.

It had started a couple of days ago. I was just unlocking the combination lock that kept my locker from intruders, and out of nowhere, I felt a sharp pain in rump. I quickly turned around to see Shannon walking down the hallway. At first I thought it was just my pants pinching me, or something. But it wasn't until I saw Shannon turn around, look me up, and down while smirking, then turn back around, and continue her walking, with a sway in her hips that I knew it was she who had committed the horrific deed. It (the pinching of my buttocks by her hand) continued on for a few more times until I actually confronted the girl.

What she said still scares the crap of me. She told me, and I quote, "I'm going to get you, Freddie Benson. I'm going to _get_ you." It was the way her tone of voice sounded that scared me the most. It was—it was _seductive_. When was the girl going to get it through her thick skull that I did _not_ like her?!

I stopped at my locker, and looked around, checking the surrounding area of Shannon. The place was clear of the hormonal girl, as well as most of the student body as school had already let out, so I turned my combination lock. 30... 36... 11... The lock made a clicking sound as it opened. I lifted the hook of the lock from the hatch of the locker, and opened the locker itself. Dropping my book satchel to the ground, I unzipped it, grabbed my Integrated Math III book from my locker (Mr. Ram had given us homework for tonight), and placed safely inside it, then zipped it back up.

I breathed a sigh of content. Today was Friday, meaning it was iCarly day, and I would get a ride, along with Sam, and Carly, from Spencer. Spencer always gave the three of us rides on Fridays when he could, and today was one of those could days. Sam and Carly would be waiting for me at their lockers, so I'd better get going, or Sam would hit me, or make some kind of snappy remark of how late I'd be. But it's not like I minded them—the sharp remarks, that turned to argument—that much anymore. I loved the arguments we shared. They kept me on my feet, and on top of that, they were fun. But it's not like I would ever tell Sam any of this.

I picked up my book satchel, and adjusted it so that it was placed on my shoulder, and turned around—_Shannon_! I jumped back at the sight, and closeness of said girl.

"Hello, Freddie." Shannon giggled, darkly as she took a step towards me. And I backed up more until I hit the lockers behind me.

I cleared my throat. "Shannon." I knew I looked scared, heck I w_as_ scared. I didn't know what the freak she was going to attempt to do to me. No, no! I have to be strong. I'd faced worse than this. I'd been Sam Puckett's friend for more than a few years! I could totally stand this. This was nothing to the hell Sam had put me through. I felt confidence make its way to my chest, and smirked with the finding of it. I could take little old Shannon.

"I've come to fulfill my promise." Shannon gave me flirtatious smile as she titled her head to the side, like the girls did on the movies when they were flirting with someone they liked. I had only seen this a few times in real life, and one was when Sam and Carly where flirting with Shane that one time a couple of years back. Ah, the fighting-over-Shane thing; memories, memories. That was back when I still liked Carly. And Sam had put up that kissing booth—"Now, Freddie, hold still."

Snapping out of my thoughts, I looked to Shannon, who was even closer to me than she was before! I looked down at her hands—they were holding my afro with a hat, and sunglasses! How did that happen?! Had I really been that spaced out? I narrowed my eyes. I wasn't going to take this. "Listen Shannon," I told her sternly, "I'm... I..." I froze. I couldn't think of anything to say. Shannon looked at me with eyes filled with something I could only describe as an intention of doing something—something that would most likely scare me for life—

"I have a girlfriend." Wait—WHAT?! What in hell made me say that?! I didn't have one! Well, sure I wanted one, but I didn't have one. I know I'd had a few girls ask me out this year, but I hadn't accepted any of their proposals. I had someone else on my mind... But I doubted she ever stopped insulting me to notice my feelings for her...

"You're a liar, Freddie Benson." Shannon grinned, "I know for a fact you don't have one, and there is no way you could prove it. Freddie Benson, you're such a bad boy—lying to me like that."

"I'm not lying." Which was a straight up lie. Wow. I _am_ a bad person, but never mind that. I wanted to know why I suddenly found myself running away from Shannon. Oh, well. Better to run like a girl to escape than to get molested by one. "Freddie, come back!"

I ignored her, rounded the corner, and soon found myself in front of Sam, and Carly who were both giving me strange looks. I rushed over to the two, and was only able to take a few deep breaths before I heard: "Freddie!" Shannon was near, which caused a plan to form in my head. I didn't have much time. Shannon was only a minute away.

I looked to Sam. "Listen, I need you to help me out real quick. I swear I'll let you do anything you want to me."—Sam looked confused—"Just," I sighed. "let's pretend to make-out." Without another word, I shoved her up against the lockers, closed my eyes, and pressed my mouth against hers. I placed my hands on her face, and moved my lips against hers, and was surprised when she started to participate, as well. Sam's hand found its way on wrist while her other grabbed my neck.

This was bliss, pure bliss. Our mouths moved in synch. They fit so perfectly together. I bet she didn't even know how long I had yearned for this...

"Fred..." And that was Shannon. I smirked at how her voice trailed off. Perfect. My gut told me I should stop kissing Sam now that I had made my point to Shannon, but my lips, and heart didn't want to. So I kept going, and going, until I knew my lungs were going to collapse from lack of oxygen. I pulled back, and took a deep breath. "Sam..." I whispered as she opened her eyes, and looked into mine. I was glad to see there was no fear, or anger in them. But there was a mixture of surprise, and something else I couldn't describe...

Sam opened her mouth to speak—"Freddie!" Shannon. Again. Dammit.

I didn't even have a chance to turn to face Shannon as she jumped in front of me, effectively knocking Sam to the side. I smirked. That was definitely something she shouldn't had done. "Yes, Shannon?" I asked with a smirk still marring my face. It was only a matter of time until Sam retaliated.

Shannon looked very agitated, which only made my smirk grow. "Your girlfriend is _Sam Puckett_?" she laughed like I had just said the funniest joke in the world. "Honestly, I thought you had higher standards." Excuse me? What did she just say? Did she just say...?

Anger shot through me like a cannon in realization. I grabbed the laughing Shannon's wrist, and squeezed. She immediately stopped her laughing, and looked at me with wide eyes. "Don't you _dare_ tell me that Sam isn't good enough for me because she's a whole lot better than _you._" With her wrist in hand, I made Shannon turn towards Sam who looked ready to kill. "Apologize to her." I demanded. I knew Shannon was looking at me with unbelieving eyes, but I didn't pay attention to them as mine were locked with Sam's. "Do it. Now."

It took only a moment 'til Shannon gave in, she knew I wasn't going to let go of her wrist anytime soon. "Sam, I'm... _sorry._"

Satisfied, but still angry with the girl, I let go of her wrist, and she quickly walked away with her head down. A smirk grazed Sam's lips like she was proud of my actions, at least with the way lashed out at Shannon, and I couldn't help, but let one spread across my face, as well. We stood there in silence for a few moments.

"Uhm, Freddie..." Carly's voice filled the silent moment. Whoa. I whipped my head around to see Carly standing beside me with a very confused look on her face. When did she get there? Oh, wait. She was there to begin with... "That was heroic, with the way you told Shannon off for putting Sam down, but did you tell her you were Sam's boyfriend, or something?" Oh, crap. I looked to Sam. "Uh, never mind. Forget I asked that." Carly shook her head. "I'm... I'm going to go wait for Spencer outside."

"Did you..?" Sam asked, taking a step forward in the usual fashion she used to intimidate people. It was working. I looked down, now avoiding her eye contact, and took a step backwards.

"S-Sorta..." My voice cracked like I was still going through puberty. Thank God I had already gone through all that hell...

"Yes or no?" Sam narrowed her eyes, and took another step forward, and I took another step back. My back hit the lockers which made me squeak in surprise. "Yes. But it was only because she was _molesting_ me."

"So you used me as cover from Shannon?"

"Yes." But I guess it didn't turn out so well in the end. I harsh sigh escaped my lips.

"Why did you..." She looked uncertain if she should continue, but that only lasted a split second because Sam Puckett and Sam Puckett was never uncertain. "Why did you kiss me instead of Carly?" I cringed. That was a question I was hoping to avoid. "Thought you loved her." There was accusation in her tone.

My eyes narrowed, "Because I _don't_ love her, maybe like a sister, yeah. But not romantically." It was true. I had stopped "loving" Carly a while ago. I looked at Sam, who looking at me with strict, unbelieving eyes. But I don't blame her. After years of saying I "loved" Carly, now she was hearing that I didn't love her.

"I'm sure." Sarcastic, an answer I expected.

Another harsh sigh came from my mouth. How was I going to explain this to her? _Simple terms, Freddie,_ I thought,_ just say you like her._ And so, before I could contradict myself, words shot out of my mouth: "I like _you_. I mean, I really, really, _really_ like you." There, it was out. And now I was going to get punched in the face or something like that, so I closed my eyes, waiting for my punishment.

There was silence, really deep, awkward silence. I cracked my left eye open, expecting to be falling into a trap, and receiving a black eye, but Sam was just looking at me with an angry expression. Crap. I was really going to get it.

Sam stepped forward again, so that I was now backed up against the lockers.

"You said earlier that you would let me do anything I wanted to you, correct?" I nodded. Now I was going to get it. I scrunched my eyes closed and turned my head away. And the next thing I knew, I felt something tough, and firm—Sam's hands—on both sides of my cheeks, turning my head back forward. She was going to punch me, straight. Oh, well. I deserved this. I practically molested her, like Shannon wanted to do to me—a soft something touched my lips. I quickly opened my eyes to find Sam—_Sam Puckett_—with her lips upon mine. She was, she was _kissing_ me.

And all too soon, it was over. She lifted her lips from mine, and opened her eyes. She smirked, and said, "You too." And walked outside to Carly, I assumed.

I touched my lips. Did she just say she liked me back?

**AN**: Okay, I now. I haven't proofed it, yet. So, yeah. The ending sucked, but whatever. :P

Review please. :D


End file.
